A Time to Shine
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Two-shot! Yugi and Yami have been a couple for a while now. One dinner night changes everything. It's their time to shine! Warning: Yaoi which means boyxboy! YxYY
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH or the song used in this chapter!**

Sakura: I started this a long time ago, but forgot all about it. Don't worry I'm not forgetting about my other stories. This story will only be two chapters long.

**Warning: BoyxBoy relationships! **

**All Yamis and Hikaris will be paired up, except for Sakura and Yumi. There is also SakuraxEdward, SetoxJoey and TristanxDuke**

**Note to my readers, the Edward in this story has nothing to do with Twilight. He is my own character along with Sakura and Yumi. **

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

It was just a normal day at the Kame Game Shop. Yami walked into the living room to see his aibou, Sakura, and Yumi.

"Uh... Hey Sakura, Yugi, Yumi. How about we call the gang and go out to the movies and dinner?" Yami suggested.

Yugi smiled up at his boyfriend. "Sure Yami that sounds like fun, but why?"

"I agree with Yugi," Sakura said as she turned to look at Yami. "You never want to go hang out with everyone unless forced to."

Yumi giggled as memory hit her. "Remember that one time, Yugi had to drag him out to the car."

"Oh that was priceless..." Sakura agreed as she started to laugh.

"Could you two shut up for a minute!" Yami shouted as a blush lit up his face.

Sakura and Yumi both shut their mouths.

"Yes you could say today is special," Yami informed them. "So go call everyone and tell them to dress nice."

"Are we inviting Kaiba too?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes, but I already talked to him. He has agreed to drive us and pay for dinner."

Yugi, Sakura, and Yumi looked at him with wide eyes.

Yugi looked at his sister. "Wow that doesn't sound like Kaiba at all."

"Was he high?"

Yami sighed. "No and just get to work calling everyone." He left the room hoping they could get the job done.

Yumi pulled out her cell phone. "We better start calling people. Yugi you call all the guys and we will call all the girls."

"Hey! There are too many boys!"

"So its your fault for making friends with a lot of boys." Sakura said as she pulled out her phone.

"Bunch of gay boys is more like it." Yumi said with a giggle.

"Edward is my friend." Yugi said with a smirk.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. "He is your future brother-in-law, not your friend."

"He was my friend before you started dating him!" Yugi argued back.

Yami walked back down the stairs. "I don't hear you calling our friends."

"But I don't want to call all the boys!" Yugi whined to his lover.

Yami ruffled Yugi's hair. "Not my fault you made so many guy friends."

"Please help Yami!"

"I'm busy..." Yami replied getting ready to leave the room again.

"With what?" Sakura questioned.

"Uh...Um..." Yami rubbed his chin in thought. "What was I just doing?"

Yumi sighed. "Yami you are so stupid!"

"Oh I remember..." Yami left the room again.

Yugi sighed and took out his phone. "I'm dating a hot idiot."

"True that, except the hot part." Sakura said.

"Alright lets get calling..." Yumi informed them.

Sakura and Yumi called Mai, Tea, Ribbon, and Serenity. Also Sakura took the job to call her fiancee so Yugi would have one less boy to call.

Yugi called Ryou (who told Bakura), Malik (who told his half-brother, sister, and Marik), Shadi, Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Mahado (who told Mana).

* * *

**After the Movies**

Everyone was seated at a long table at the best restaurant in Domino. Three waiters had been needed to get everyone's order.

One side of the table sat Yami, Yugi, Sakura, Edward, Yumi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, and Noah.

The other side sat Mai, Tea, Ribbon, Serenity, Odion, Ishizu, Shadi, Tristan, Duke, Mahado, Mana, and Grandpa.

"Seto can I see you for a minute?" Yami said as he stood up.

Seto stood up also. "Fine."

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand. "Be back soon."

Sakura giggled. "A little too attached to the pharaoh."

Yugi stuck out his tongue at Sakura as he let go of Yami. "Am not!"

Yami quickly walked away with Seto "Come on before he grabs me again."

"Puppy I will be back in a minute." Seto called over his shoulder to Joey.

Yami and Seto headed to the restrooms. Everyone at the table looked at Yugi. Duke was the first to speak.

"So Yugi what's up with Yami?" Duke asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned back.

"He has been acting weird." Malik pointed out.

"He is just being himself."

Mahado shook his head. "I don't think so. You have been around the pharaoh too long so of course nothing is different to you."

"Do I not count I have been around Yami just as long." Sakura pointed out her millennium heart necklace started to glow.

Bakura hid behind Ryou's chair. "Oh crap you got her started."

"Come on out Bakura," Ryou looked behind his chair only to see Bakura gone. "What the?"

Shadi sipped his drink. "I guess that was your doing Sakura."

"Nope.." Sakura said as she started to whistle.

"She is lying..." Marik pointed out.

Ryou looked to Sakura with pleading eyes. "Can he come back?"

Sakura gave them all this serious look. "I didn't do it."

"I believe her." Edward spoke up for his lover.

Sakura gave him a big hug. "Thanks honey!"

However it seemed no one else believed her.

"We all know you dislike Bakura. I'm sure you did do it." Tristan said.

Sakura glared at him. "Don't start with me army boy."

"Nope." Tristan hid behind Duke's chair.

"Come on out Tris..." Duke was cut off as he saw no Tristan behind him. "Where did he go?"

Everyone, but Yugi looked at Sakura because they were sure she was guilty.

"What?" Sakura glared at them. "I didn't do it."

"Oh sure you didn't." Marik said with a roll of his eyes.

"She is telling the truth." Ishizu pointed out.

Everyone, but Yugi and Sakura looked at Ishizu like she was crazy.

Ishizu pointed toward Yugi. "An innocent soul did this."

As everyone looked at Yugi, Yugi shrugged. "What?"

"Yugi you didn't do this, did you?" Tea asked.

Yugi grinned. "Yup and proud of it." He took a drink of his soda.

Everyone's jaws dropped at those words.

Ryou and Duke looked at Yugi with pleading eyes. "Can we have our boyfriends back?"

"Maybe..." Yugi lean back in his chair, but sadly he lean back too far causing him to fall backwards.

Everyone in the restaurant couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**With Yami and Seto**

"So now that we are alone, can I have it?" Yami asked Seto once they were alone in the restroom.

They had gone through like twenty different hallways trying to find the men's restroom so they could talk alone.

"Sure," Seto tossed him a small ring size box. "I hope you know what your doing."

Yami nodded. "Don't worry I just hope Yugi is going to say yes." He looked up at Seto. "Oh and thanks for everything Seto."

"Just remember that whenever I want to duel you I can for the next two months."

Yami smirked. "I think I can beat you for that long."

"Yea right."

Yami headed for the door. "Come on I would like to get over with this before I back out."

"Alright, just don't think about the hundreds of people watching you." Seto informed him with a smirk of his own.

Yami paused at the door and bowed his head. "Thanks for the words of embarrassment."

Seto put a hand on his shoulder. "You will do fine and if he doesn't say yes, I have a limo prepare if you want to leave early."

"You are a different person since you started dating Joey." Yami told him.

"He is good at changing people." Seto said as he opened the door. "Lets get moving."

"You go on ahead, I would like everyone seated when I walk in and say some words that will change mine and Yugi's life forever."

"Take as long as you like." Seto left Yami alone.

Yami stood there for a minute and opened the ring box. "It's prefect." The ring was a silver band with the word aibou in amethyst diamonds made into it.

"Here goes everything." Yami told himself as he left and headed back to the table.

* * *

10 minutes later Seto finally got back to the table.

"Hey where is Yami?" Yugi glared toward Seto. "You better not have hurt him."

"I didn't he will be out in a few minutes if he hasn't gotten lost." Seto took a seat to rest his tired legs. "There is like twenty different hallways back there to the restrooms."

Seto noticed how Tristan and Bakura were clinging to their boyfriends with scared looks on their faces.

"What happen to them?"

Joey snickered at the memory. "Yugi sent them to the shadow realm for making his big sis mad."

"Way to go Yugi."

Everyone but Yugi, Yumi, Joey, and Sakura spit out their drinks.

"Is Seto okay?" Mai asked.

Seto looked at her confused. "I'm perfectly fine, why?"

"You are never nice to Yugi..." Duke pointed out.

"Maybe I can change like Bakura and Marik did."

Yami finally walked into the room five minutes later.

"They really need to build closer restrooms." Yami mumbled to himself.

"Hey sweetie," Yugi called out when he saw Yami. "Come and sit down."

Yami walked up to the table and beside Yugi, but didn't sit down.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Yes?"

Yami looked to Seto.

"Go on you can do it." Seto told him.

"Do what?" Joey asked.

Seto glared at his boyfriend. "Just shut up and watch pup."

Yugi looked at everyone confused. "What is going on?"

"You better tell me Seto or its the Shadow Realm..." Sakura threaten not like being left in the dark.

"Oh no you don't." Joey growled out to her.

Sakura giggled. "I was just joking..." Then she turned serious. "Unless you really want to go?"

"Sakura you are starting to sound like Marik when he was trying to take over the world." Tristan told her.

"Hey!" Marik growled at all of them. "That is an insult to my talent."

"What talent?" Everyone asked.

Marik kept his mouth shut after that.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! YAMI WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING!" Seto yelled out.

Everyone in the building shut up.

Yami blinked. "Huh? You talking to me?"

Seto couldn't help but slap his forehead.

"Yes you! Is there another Yami in the building?" Seto glared at him.

Bakura, Marik, and Yumi raised their hands.

Seto rolled his eyes and hit his head on the table.

"Where?" Joey asked.

"Is he always this stupid?" Edward asked Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "Yes unfortunately"

Seto sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Yugi let out a eep when he felt someone grab his hand and pull him out of his seat making him stand up. He turned to look right into Yami's crimson eyes.

"Yami what is going on?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Yugi we have been through so much together and I know you are my soul mate. You are my light, my aibou, my lover, and my best friend. I have something very important to ask you."

Yami kneeled down on one knee.

Yugi blushed. "Uh Yami are you okay?"

Yami took a deep breath. "Yugi..." He reached into his pocket and pull out the ring box.

The blush on Yugi's face grew. "Yami are you doing what I think your doing?"

"Yes..." Yami opened the box to show the ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

Yugi was frozen to the spot. No words would come to his mouth.

Everyone's mouths dropped, expect Seto, after they had seen what Yami had just done. Yami held his breath waiting on Yugi's answer, but it was taking Yugi so long.

Sakura poked Yugi in the arm. "Yugi are you okay?"

"I don't know what to say..." Yugi said his mind just would not process what Yami just asked.

"SAY YES ALREADY!" Everyone in the restaurant shouted.

"Yugi?" Yami asked to bring Yugi's attention to him and only him. He was praying Yugi would give an answer before his knee fell asleep.

A smile lit up Yugi's face as he nodded and whispered a yes that only Yami could hear.

Yumi lean over because she didn't hear the answer. "What did he say?"

Yugi just wanted to scream to the heaven's his answer, but he settled for the restaurant.

"I said Yes!" Yugi shouted clearly happy by the hug smile on his face.

Clapping and whistles filled the whole building as Yami stood up and hugged Yugi.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi giggled. "Your extremely welcome."

Sakura pouted. "No fair, my little brother is getting married before me. I'm not getting any younger..."

"Uh Sakura," Edward held up Sakura's left hand to show the diamond engagement ring. "I asked you to marry me two years ago."

"I know that," Sakura told him with a glare sent his way. "We have been engaged for too long. I want to get married soon. I know Yugi and Yami are going to get married within a few months."

Yami chuckled. "Damn right!"

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami.

Edward sighed and wrapped an arm around Sakura. "Soon I promise and you will have the wedding of your dreams."

Yumi looked to Edward with a grin. "I would hurry up with that if I were you or you will be very lonely on your honeymoon."

Edward gulped and everyone at the table shared a good laugh. After they broke from their kiss, Yami put the ring on Yugi's finger.

Sakura returned to her hyper self and smiled. "Oh this would be perfect for Yugi to sing that poem he wrote for Yami."

"Poem?" Yami questioned looking down at his fiancee.

Yugi blushed and glared at his sister. "I didn't write a poem stop lying."

"Yes you did..." Sakura told him.

Yumi smirked. "How about you sing it Sakura?"

Edward agreed. "You have the best voice."

"Thank you...I think I will." Sakura stood up in her chair and cleared her throat. "Hello everyone! My name is Sakura and I am the sister to the little boy getting married. He wrote this poem for his beloved and I am going to sing it. It's called Some Hearts."

Malik ran over to a piano that was in the room and started to play. The poor piano man sat on the floor clearly pissed he got booted away from his instrument.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_  
_Always stumbling' around in circles_  
_But I must have stumbled into something_  
_Look at me_  
_Am I really alone with you_  
_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_  
_Can't recall when I last felt that way_  
_Guess it must be all this love you're giving_  
_Never knew never knew it could be like this_  
_But I guess_

_Some hearts_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me_  
_You're the last thing my heart expected_  
_Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody_  
_Someone who someone who makes me feel like this_  
_Well I guess_

_Some hearts_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
_Ohhhhhh_

_Even hearts like mine_  
_Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_  
_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Some hearts,_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

Everyone in the building stood up and clapped for Sakura. She bowed before sitting back in her seat. Yugi walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Thanks sis..."

Sakura smiled. "Anytime bro..."

Once Yugi was back in his seat Yami pulled him close.

"You wrote that for me?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, it tells my feelings for you."

Yami kissed his lips. "I loved it, although I would have liked you to sing it to me."

Sakura's glare returned as she looked at Yami. "Got a problem with my singing pharaoh..."

Yami quickly shook his head. "No..."

Sakura smiled. "Good..."

They're food finally came out after all that and everyone dug in. Yugi and Yami really didn't eat their food. The whole time they held hands and cuddled with each other. Seto and Sakura sometimes had to stop Joey from stealing their food.

Seto growled at the two. "You two need to eat! You can cuddle when you get home!"

Yumi giggled. "That is the Seto we all know and love."

Yugi looked up and blinked at Seto. "Seto did you say something?"

Seto slapped his forehead. "I give up! Sakura it's your turn."

Sakura got up and stood behind the two.

"Hey boys…"

The two didn't even move.

"Oh! No one ignores me!" Sakura reached out and grabbed both of them by their ears.

Yugi and Yami started to whine and claw at her hands to get her to let go.

"Now eat!" She yelled at them before returned to her seat.

"Yes mama.." The two mumbled but Sakura had clearly heard it.

"What did you say?"

The two gave her innocent looks like they didn't say anything. "Nothing!"

The two quickly started to eat their meal.

* * *

Sakura: Wow 10 pages! I think that is a record for me!

Yumi: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! I also don't own the three songs used in this chapter.**

Sakura: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Here is the second and final chapter of Time to Shine.

**Warning: BoyxBoy relationships! **

**All Yamis and Hikaris will be paired up, except for Sakura and Yumi. There is also SakuraxEdward, SetoxJoey and TristanxDuke**

**Note to my readers, the Edward in this story has nothing to do with Twilight. He is my own character along with Sakura and Yumi. **

* * *

**Five Months Later**

June third was a crazy day for the Kame Game Shop. It was the day before the big wedding between Yugi and Yami. Yami loved Yugi so much that he decided to have the wedding on Yugi's birthday, because that was the day Yugi had been bought into the world and to him.

Yugi was currently in the living room pacing back and forth. Sakura, Edward, and Yumi sat on the couch trying to watch TV, but Yugi kept getting in the way.

"I am going out of my mind..."Yugi said to himself.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Yugi didn't hear a word Sakura had said as he began to breath in and out really fast. "I can't..."

Yumi rolled her eyes and quick trying to watch TV. "You can't what?"

Yugi turned to them and shouted, "Get married!"

"You can too." Sakura patted the sit beside her. "Come and sit next to your sister."

Yugi shook his head. "No we have too much to do and all you can do is sit there!"

"Seto and Yami are taking care of everything." Edward pointed out. "You just need to relax."

Yugi was clearly getting frustrated at their lack of understanding. "How? Tomorrow I am going to be getting married to Yami and this is life changing. What if something happens?"

"Hey Sakura..." Yumi turned to look at her Hikari. "Maybe a little music will calm him down."

"Great idea, Edward can you go start the CD player on the bookshelf and play track three."

Edward nodded and stood up. "Sure thing." He went over to get the CD player started.

"Yugi come and sit down." Sakura told her brother and letting her tone show him that she wanted him to do it now.

Yugi finally gave in and sat down next to his big sister.

"Now close your eyes and think of Yami..."

Yugi looked at her like she was crazy. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Deciding not to get on his sister's bad side, he closed his eyes and started to think of his wonderful Yami. The music started to gently fill the room bringing a calming feeling to his nerves. Then he heard his sister begin to sing...

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy_  
_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath_  
_Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I will be strong_  
_I will be faithful_  
_Because I am counting on a new beginning_  
_A reason for living_  
_A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_  
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_  
_That'll make you wanna cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_  
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_  
_Of the highest power and lonely hours_  
_The tears devour you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_  
_Don't have to close your eyes_  
_'cause it's standing right before you_  
_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy_  
_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need_  
_I love you more with every breath_  
_Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me)_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

Once the music stopped, Edward turned the player off. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled up at his sister.

"That was beautiful. Who wrote it?"

Sakura pointed over at her boyfriend. "Edward did and he sang it to me after he asked me to marry him."

"He is a good song writer." Yumi told them and winked at Edward, who blushed at the comment.

"Stop it please I'm not that good."

Sakura shook her head. "No you really are."

"I agree it was beautiful. Sakura are you still up for singing at the wedding?" A new voice asked and everyone turned to see Yami standing in the doorway.

"Yami!" Yugi was quick to get up and hurry to his lover. He wrapped his arms around him as Yami lean down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Sakura smiled at the site. "You bet I'm ready to sing!"

"It took you a while to get back." Yumi informed Yami, glad he was here to handle Yugi.

"Well you know Seto, he wanted to go over every last detail." He smiled down at his future husband. "The good thing is all we have to do is show up and get married."

This made Yugi's nervousness come back full swing. "Oh great..." He sounded scared by the tone of voice.

Yami began to worry because of Yugi's words. "What is something wrong?"

"He is nervous is all." Sakura said since she knew Yugi wouldn't admit it to Yami.

"Really Yugi?" Yami questioned.

Yugi bowed his head ashamed. "Yes..."

Yami scooped Yugi into his arms and walked over to the couch. "It's okay, I know it's a big day for the both of us and I'm a little nervous too." He sat down on the couch with Yugi on his lap. "I'm sure all you need is a good nap to calm down."

"What?" Yugi looked at Yami like he had lost his mind. "I'm not some two year old."

Yami chuckled. "It will do you some good to get some sleep."

Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest and closed his eyes. "Fine, but your going to be my pillow."

Sakura lean over and whispered to Yami. "Sing to him..."

Yami glared at her and whispered back. "I can't sing..."

"Just try it..."

"I have nothing to sing..." Yami counted back so she would drop it.

Yumi smirked. "You can sing the song we were going to have Sakura sing at the wedding before it was changed."

Sakura walked over to the CD player and played track five. She knew Yami knew the words because he had heard her sing it a bunch of times.

As the music began to play, Yami gave up the fight and decided to sing to his little one.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_  
_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_  
_But I got lost a time or two_  
_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_  
_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_  
_But you just smile and take my hand_  
_You've been there you understand_  
_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Now I'm just rolling home_  
_Into my lover's arms_  
_This much I know is true_  
_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you._

Yami looked down to see Yugi fast asleep.

"Aw he is so cute when asleep..." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Yugi then opened his eyes and looked around. "Huh? What?"

Yami sighed, she should have known Yugi was a light sleeper. "You are so stupid Sakura..."

Sakura pouted. "I'm not stupid, that hurt Yami."

Reality of the wedding hit Yugi again as he got up and started to pace again. "Oh no I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Here we go again..." Yami said as he relaxed on the couch clearly not going to get up and stop Yugi. He was sure Yugi would wear himself out sooner or later.

Yumi sighed. "At least you get to spend the night at Seto's house. We are the ones that have to deal with him."

Just remembering why he was there in the first place besides checking up on Yugi, Yami stood up and winked at them. "Good luck with that." He went upstairs to pack his small over night bag.

* * *

**The Wedding**

The church was in full swing when everyone for the Mutou wedding started to arrive at nine in the morning. Yugi had been born at noon on the dot so the wedding would began then. Around ten all chaos started…

Yugi ran down the halls in a simple crimson wedding dress. His hair was a mess and it looked like someone had tried to put make up on his face, because there was a smug of eyeliner under his left eye.

"NO! I AM NOT WEARING MAKEUP!"

"Yugi get back here!" Sakura yelled. She along with Yumi, Mai, Mana, Serenity, Ribbon, and Tea were chasing after him.

Yugi saw Yami, Seto, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik up ahead, already dressed in their tux and ready to begin.

Yugi walked right up to Yami mad as hell.

Yami could just stand there and stare in shock. Everyone else was trying not to laugh.

"First I was forced to wear a dress, but now they are trying to put makeup on me!" Yugi yelled at the man he was about to marry. There was no way he was going to wear make-up. He could live with the dress, but not the make-up.

All the boys, but Yami busted out laughing. The girls were coming fast down the hall, so Yugi had to do something fast.

"Yami…" Yugi grabbed Yami by the ear and brought him down to his level. "IF YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED TELL THEM TO STOP!"

Yami quickly got his ear back and took a step away from Yugi. Once the girls were standing behind Yugi, they got ready to grab him.

"Girls, no makeup please." Yami told them trying to avoid a bloodbath on his special day.

"But Yugi would look better with make-up.." Yumi countered.

"I WOULD NOT!" Yugi yelled trying to get them to let him go.

"Fine," Sakura said hoping to get her brother to calm down. "If you will stop screaming and come back with us we will put no make-up on you."

Mai grinned at the boys. "Pretend you never saw the bride."

Yami shrugged. "Sure..."

Sakura and Yumi grabbed Yugi's arms and dragged him off. The other girls followed quietly behind. The only thing you could hear was a long line of curse words from Yugi as the girls dragged him off.

Joey chuckled as he watched the scene. "Yugi does know we are in a church right?"

Ryou shrugged, but was also trying not to laugh. "Right now I don't think he cares."

Seto patted Yami on the shoulder. "He will be fine after the wedding."

Yami sighed. "I sure hope so..."

* * *

Yugi sat unhappy in his chair in front of a floor length mirror. The girls were glaring at him.

"You know the groom is never to see his bride before the wedding..." Sakura said with a frown on her face.

"Well EXCUSE me, you were trying to put make-up on me. I still don't understand why I have to wear a dress." Yugi grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest.

Yumi handed Sakura the hair brush. "It would look weird if you both wore a tux."

"No it wouldn't..." Yugi countered. He would have preferred a tux.

Sakura started to brush her brother's hair. "Yami wanted his Egyptian culture to be with your Japanese culture. He had it decided that you would wear an Egyptian dress made by Ishizu and he would wear a tux."

Yugi continued to pout. "That I would believe, but he would have told me that before and I would have understood."

"You would have never agreed to it." Mana pointed out.

"I might have..." Yugi said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed his sister brushing his hair.

After a few more minutes all the girls pulled away from Yugi, happy with the work they were able to do.

"You look beautiful Yugi." Tea mentioned.

"We should give you a few minutes to be by yourself." Serenity said and all the others girls agreed.

All the girls quickly walked out of the room. Every girl, but Sakura headed to go take their seats, she just waited in the hallway outside the door. She wanted to walk with Yugi to where the ceremony would be held.

Yugi got up and went to look at himself in the mirror. He had on a long crimson dress with short sleeves. The sleeves fell off his shoulders and on the back of his right shoulder you could see a tattoo that said the name Yami in black ink. The dress didn't reach the floor completely so you could see black open toe scandals on his feet. There was a red flower pinned in his hair on each side of his head with a long veil that connected them together. It was still amazing how his sister got his hair to lay flat. Yugi looked at the small bundle of flowers on a small table.

"Is this a mistake?" He asked himself as he picked up the flowers and then shook his head. "NO! Yami really loves me and I am going to marry him."

Yugi walked to the door just as it opened.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes..."

* * *

**Wedding Time!**

Yugi stood at the front of the hall and looked around. People were talking and Yami was at the end talking with Seto. Yami looked so good in his black tux. The shirt and tie were a purple color to match Yugi's eyes. At noon on the dot, the music started to play and everyone went quiet. The flower girl, which was Rebecca went first, then it was Mokuba with the rings. Everyone stood up when it was Yugi's turn. Grandpa moved beside him and took his arm. The two slowly made their way down the aisle.

To Yami, Yugi looked like a angel walking toward him and he couldn't believe he was getting married to that angel. When Yugi got to the alter he turned to look at Yami.

Bakura and Marik picked that moment to hold up a sign. '_DON'T FORGET TO SAY I DO'_

Yugi rolled his eyes at them. Ryou and Malik hit their boyfriends upside the head.

The priest asked who would give this 'bride' to Yami and Solomon answered it was him.

Everyone sat back down and Yami took Yugi's hands in his. The priest began the ceremony.

* * *

The ceremony came close to the end and it was time for the vows.

"I understand you have written your own vows." The priest asked them and they agreed.

"Yes..." Yami looked Yugi in the eyes. "Yugi I love you with all my heart, your my tenshi, my koi, your my light in my darkness, I will always care for you and protect you."

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and smiled. "Yami I love you more than anything. You're my darkness and when you always feel lost I will guide you with my light. Nothing can take you away from me. I will always care for you and be strong for you."

The priest began to speak again. "Before we give the rings, Yami has requested his sister-in-law sing a song."

Sakura stood up from her seat in the front row and over to the band that was ready to play. She got up behind the microphone and smiled at everyone. "This was written by Yami for Yugi..."

Yugi looked to Yami confused.

"Listen..." Yami whispered and Yugi did listen.

The music started to play and soon Sakura started to sing.

_Remember those walls I built?_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in_  
_But, I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_To pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._  
_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh, oh..._

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_Halo, ooh oh..._  
_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_I can feel your halo_  
_I can see your halo_  
_Halo, ooh oh..._

Yugi had tears in his eyes as he embraced Yami. Sakura smiled and went back to her seat.

Once that was done, Mokuba stepped up with the rings.

Yami took a beautiful amethyst diamond ring while Yugi took a simple gold band.

The priest cleared his throat to begin the ending to the ceremony. "Yami do you take Yugi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?

"I do..." Yami said as he slipped the ring on Yugi's finger.

The priest looked to Yugi. "Yugi do you take Yami to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

"I do..." Yugi said as he slipped the ring on Yami's finger.

The priest looked out to the audience. "Does anyone believe these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace?"

Everyone sat there quietly.

Joey stood up. "Just get on with it, everyone loves this couple nobody is going to..."

Yami glared at Joey. "Shut up!"

Seto glared at his puppy for opening his big mouth and pulled him back into his seat.

"Well then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the…." The priest had started to say but could see he didn't need to.

Yami and Yugi were already way ahead of him. Yugi had his arms wrapped tightly around Yami's neck, while Yami had his arms tightly around Yugi's waist as they happily kissed in front of everyone.

Everyone stood up and clapped and a few whistles were heard.

Once the couple broke, they turned to the crowd while holding hands.

"I now present Mr. and Mr. Mutou."

Yugi smiled and pulled Yami down the aisle.

* * *

**Honeymoon!**

Seto had sent the two to Cairo, Egypt for a wonderful honeymoon. Right after the wedding, they got on a private jet, so they would get there in time for their wedding night.

"I'm going to screw you up bad Yugi!" Yami shouted.

Yugi grinned at him. "Lets see you try! I have a secret weapon!"

Everyone would have thought that the wedding night would be spent making love, but well…

Yugi and Yami were currently sitting on their bed, fully dressed, and playing duel monsters at one in the morning.

They couldn't decide who would be on bottom.

**The End!**


End file.
